Truth
by PrettyInPinkGrl
Summary: A Kay fic. Everyone finds out all the horrible things Kay has done. Kay decides to run away but gets caught in a blizzard (like the spoilers)*PART 2 UP* Plz r&r!!!
1. Part One: The Truth comes out

Hey everyone! This is the short story that I wrote.  
  
Its mostly based around Kay, but has a bit of other people, and a small amount of Kaguel at the beginning and end..  
  
SUMMARY: What happens when the truth comes out? Kay thought everything was great. She was pregnant with Miguel's baby, she was hopefully getting married to him and no one knew her secrets. That was until Grace found her diary and promptly read it to Simone, Jessica, Charity, Miguel and Sam. What will happen with Kay? Will she risk her baby's and her own life in a blizzard to get away from her family and problems? More importantly will she survive, or even have anything to come back to if shes alive?  
  
Basically a Kay fic, that is going how it says in the spoilers (Kay going out in the blizzard) I just decided to do it how I wanted lol so enjoy and please please please remember to reply! Thanks and Enjoy!  
  
  
  
TRUTH- A short Kay story by Amanda Balser  
  
  
  
PART ONE- The truth comes out  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- Feelings of Regret  
  
  
  
That was it. Everyone had found out the truth. It didn't seem like anyone would ever talk to her again. She was pregnant with Miguel's baby. She had ruined his wedding to Charity by announcing her pregnancy accidentely. She never meant to hurt him. She had only meant to hurt Charity. Evil Charity. Ever since she came into everyone's life she stole everything that Kay had away. Her money, her room, her friends, her best friend; Miguel, and her mother. Now that the truth had come out, Grace hated her. She had never been an amazing mother but lately everything had just gone down the tubes. Since the pregnancy announcement, Miguel had found out that she loved him. Even though she told him before he went into hell, clueless Miguel had still thought that Kay had only loved him as a friend. Miguel told Kay that he was sorry that she felt this way, but he didn't love her. Only Charity. He would find a way to get Charity back. But he also promised that he would help Kay with lamause classes and doctor appointments ect. That was a start. Kay had rejoyced this concept and found comfort in the fact that he would be spending a lot of time with her. She paid no mind to the simple fact that was there. Even when it was plainly said in her face by her sister Jessica, "You may have his baby Kay. But you'll never have his heart." the young teenager smirked. Kay only replied with a determined smile, "I may not have his heart...YET...but I'm going to have his last name soon..and thats a start!" she was hell-bent on getting Miguel to marry her, even if it meant ruining a whole bunch of people's happiness. She loved Miguel so much...she would do anything for him. Even if it meant losing her soul, and other's respect for her in the process.  
  
  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
"Kay, what are you doing here?" Miguel asked as she stepped into his room.  
  
"I'm here to see you Miguel." Kay said with a sexy smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Miguel asked impatiently, as he sat on his bed.  
  
Kay softly shut the door and sat beside him, smiling an evil smile. "Well..." he asked. "What Kay? What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kay said innocently.  
  
Miguel gave Kay a suspicious look. Ever since the events of late, he had been unable to trust her.  
  
"Really?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
Kay nodded sweetly. "Are you alright?"  
  
He sighed and stretched on his blue flannel comforters. "As good as could be expected."  
  
"Oh...poor Miguel." she said compassionately. "Is it things with Charity again?"  
  
"Yes." he simply stated, not wanting to tell the little vixen any more.  
  
"You can tell me Miguel. I wont tell anyone..I promise."  
  
He smiled slightly. There was the old kay shining through a bit. "We had a fight.." he began sadly. "She was mad at me. Again. Because of you. She saw us dancing at the wedding reception and clamed that I loved you instead of her. Now she thinks that I dont love her..And...I just dont know what to do." Miguel stressfully ran his hands through his pitch-black hair.  
  
"You know what Miguel?" Kay smiled. "She's just jealous. She thinks that there's something between you and me, when she has no reason to. She's overreacting. Thats all right, I mean, she's allowed to and everything, but..Miguel. There's nothing between us. She knows that. She's just making excuses not to be with you. You didn't know it was me. End of story. Its not your fault that I got pregnant, and you only kept the truth from her to protect her happiness." he nodded eagerly at each word. "The truth is, she doesnt want to see it like that. I think she wants closure, from the relationship. She's sending you signals Miguel. Guys are sometimes too dense to see that, but women have intuition. We know these things."  
  
"So what are you saying?" Miguel asked. "What should I do?"  
  
"My advice to you, is leave her alone for a few days. Let her calm down and think. Meanwhile, you can do the same thing. Then you can meet again and talk. Miguel, what you are doing right now is impulse, and in this situation it's the wrong thing to do."  
  
Miguel nodded. "Thanks Kay. You helped me so much." he smiled and reached over to give her a tender embrace. "I hate to say it..in fear of being mean..but I'm surprised."  
  
"It's okay Miguel." the young brunette sighed. "It seems that everyone hates me these days." she had a sad look on her face, but then turned to the side with a smirk. It was working!  
  
Miguel grabbed her.  
  
"Kay!" he insisted. "No one hates you!"  
  
She looked at him with big blue eyes. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course Kay. I don't hate you. I love you. Your my best friend in the world."  
  
"Really?" she asked. He nodded. "It makes me feel so much better to hear you say that. She pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes.  
  
His face was close to her's now. He brought her chin up softly with his finger.  
  
"It's ok." he whispered. This was it. The time to act.  
  
She brought her face closer and closer to his. Their lips touched. She was kissing him. Soft sweet simple kisses that made her stomach flutter and her heart beat rapidly.  
  
He pulled away, and looked down.  
  
"That was a mistake." he mumbled.  
  
"No it wasn't miguel!" Kay exclaimed, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You did it because you love me. You know you love me." He shook his head, doubt and descisions clouding his eyes. "Look me in the eye..and tell me you don't love me." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I dont love you." he simply stated, looking directly into her pools of blue.  
  
She softly cried. Miguel looked away, not wanting to watch.  
  
"Now..." he said coldly. "Get. Out."  
  
"What?" she asked her voice breaking with emotion.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" he yelled with anger. Kay ran out of the room sobbing, and out the front door.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2-the Truth comes out  
  
  
  
BACK AT THE BENNETT HOUSE  
  
  
  
Why couldnt he admit that he loved her? Kay had started to pack. She needed to get away from Harmony for a while and think things through. She placed her favourite t-shirts and hot pants in the grey luggage case and sighed deeply.  
  
"KATHERINE ELIZABETH BENNETT! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" she heard a yell.  
  
Kay ran downstairs, full of confusion. There sitting on the couch, holding a red leather notebook was her mother, Grace. The monster.  
  
"W-what is it mom?" Kay asked, her voice shaking. She didn't like to be afraid of her mom, or at least let it show, but now she was really scared. Her mom seemed MAD.  
  
"Do you know what this is?!!?!" her mom asked placing the red book in front of Kay. On the front was letters in gold. 'My Diary' it read. Kay gulped. It was her diary. All of her private thoughts were in there. All of her schemes to get Miguel, all of her hopes and plans and ideas, doings and evil thoughts and wishing. All about the carnival and hell and zombie charity. All about the fish guts at the prom, her love for miguel, hate for charity, evil pregnancy.  
  
"W-whats that mom?" she asked.  
  
"You know DAMN WELL what it is!" Grace yelled.  
  
Kay hoped to god her mom didnt read it. But by the look on Grace's face she seemed like she did.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Kay glared, daring herself to be more brave.  
  
"This is YOUR DIARY Kay. And I read it. I know exactly what you did."  
  
"YOU READ MY DIARY?!" Kay screamed. "How could you do that? its private mother!!!"  
  
"I dont care if its private Kay. I called Sam at the station, he should be here soon, I also called Charity, Jessica and Simone at the mall on their cell. They are coming home. And I called Miguel at his house, hes coming over."  
  
"Why?" Kay simply asked.  
  
"I.." Grace declared evily. "Am going to show this to everyone and they can learn ALL THE EVIL THINGS YOU HAVE DONE!" she yelled.  
  
"No! Mom! Please dont!" Kay pleaded.  
  
"DONT MOM ME." Grace snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry mom! I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done!"  
  
"Well its too late for sorry now isn't it?" Grace smirked.  
  
Just then Sam, walked in the room, followed by Charity, Simone and Jessica.  
  
They stamped the snow off of their shoes and took off their coats.  
  
They saw that Kay had been crying and rushed over to her.  
  
"Kay..whats wrong?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Kay!? Are you alright?" a concerned Charity said softly.  
  
"Kay!" Sam exclaimed. "Grace! What did you do to our daughter?!" he asked, glaring at his wife. Grace only smirked.  
  
"Nothing." she growled. "She brought it on herself."  
  
"Mom, what did you bring us here for anyways." Jessica asked.  
  
"You will see soon enough," Grace smiled evily. "Sit down. We have one guest yet to arrive." Kay sat down on a big chair and gulped back tears. Miguel. Soon everyone would know the horrible things she had done. Everyone would completely hate her.  
  
Just then Miguel came in the door. Charity looked shocked to see him and looked down.  
  
"Whats this all about Grace?" he asked anxiously. "You said it was urgent!"  
  
"It is." Grace said. "Sit down Miguel. It's time that you learned the truth."  
  
Miguel sat down beside Simone and took a deep breath in, looking at Kay sideways.  
  
She was crying, silent soft tears. He turned to Simone on his left and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Whats wrong with Kay?"  
  
Simone shrugged. "I dont know, Grace says that we'll see."  
  
"This." Grace said, holding up the red notebook. "Is Kay's Diary."  
  
"What are you doing with that Aunt Grace? Diaries are sacred!" Charity insisted.  
  
"Wait until you find out whats inside." Grace said angrily.  
  
"Grace!" Sam exclaimed. "You read poor Kay's diary? How could you?"  
  
"JUST WAIT...!" she yelled. "Until I'm finished."  
  
She procceeded to tell everyone all the bad things Kay did, she had pages bookmarked and read out from certain ones. She must have gone through alot of planning. To make Kay's life miserable.  
  
After she was done everyone sat in silence. No one would look at Kay.  
  
Grace was satisfied, and sat on a chair with her arms crossed, a sly smirk on her face.  
  
Simone was the first to speak. "Kay!" she said coming up to her friend. "I cant believe you! I always knew you did really bad things, but to think you were behind all this? Zombie Charity? Fooling Miguel to make love to you? I cant believe it!" with that she stood up and left the room.  
  
Next was Jessica's turn. "Kay! I always knew you were a bad person. I ALWAYS KNEW IT. But I never knew you were this bad! You made a deal with Hecuba and brought evil back to harmony, again and again! Your the reason behind most of the heartbreak and sorrow here!"  
  
Then Jessica left, following Simone. Then there was Charity. Kay smirked inwardly. Knowing Charity she would cry, yet be calm and tell kay that she was sorry for what she was going through ect.  
  
This was not the case. The blonde girl came up to Kay calmly, then with a look of anger and hurt, she slapped Kay. So incredibly hard. Kay reacted immediately, and stunnly touched her face. Tears stung her eyes. She must be a truly bad person if Charity hurt her.  
  
"I cant believe you Kay!" Charity said through tears. "You did all of this. ALL OF THIS. Just to hurt Miguel and me. Especially me. What had I ever done to you? I came to this town, not wanting all of this attention turned to me. It just happened. I cared about you so much. You were so cool and I wanted to be just like you. Now I'm glad that I'm not. Your a selfish un-feeling little Bratt, Kay Bennett! You tore apart me and Miguel and made us feel so much misery. I hate you Kay! I hope you rott in hell for an eternity!"  
  
She stamped out of the room sobbing loudly.  
  
Next was Miguel. Her beloved Miguel.  
  
"I dont know what happened with you Kay." he said quietly. "Before we were such good friends, you were such a nice person. Somehow it all changed. I dont recognize the person in front of me. I can't believe you would do this much to cause pain to Charity. I love her so much, and if you truly loved me you would let me be happy with her. I cant even list all the mean things you've done. You've caused misery and sorrow. Kay thats you! Misery and sorrow! Thats what follows you everywhere! I HATE YOU KAY BENNETT. I HATE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I HATE WHAT YOU'VE BECOME. I HOPE YOU AND THE BABY DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH. WHEN YOUR DYING I'LL COME IN WITH CHARITY AND WE'LL LAUGH IN YOUR FACE!!!" he spitt angrily then ran out of the room.  
  
Last was Sam.  
  
"Kay..I dont know what to say. Despite all of this, your still my daughter and I still love you. No matter what. Its called unrequited love. I need you to know though, that you hurt me so much. I thought you were some angel, when you werent. I defended you! I thought you wouldnt do anything bad! Boy was I wrong. I was foolish not to see the real you. Because of what you've done, I've been mean to Grace and so unfair. I hate what you did to this family. Now go up to your room. I don't know what to say to you anymore."  
  
Kay cried hysterically and ran upstairs to her room.  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- Running Away from Problems  
  
  
  
See? That was her story. Now everone hated her. Her life was ruined forever. She had packed some clothes before, now she was packing as much as she could. She was leaving the house for good. Moving out. She would live in another nearby town and get a job as a waitress or something. She took her savings of about $500.00 and wrote her family a note.  
  
  
  
Dear Everyone  
  
Im so so incredibly sorry for all the pain I've caused you.  
  
I've ruined your life and you have no idea the regret  
  
and the sadness that I feel because of it. Not like you  
  
care. I'm running away to somewhere else. Somewhere  
  
where I can start a new life without people judging  
  
me and where I can be accepted for who I am. Faults  
  
and all. I hope that someday you can all forgive me  
  
but I sincerely doubt it. Daddy, I'm sorry that your  
  
dissapointed in me. Thats the last thing that I wanted  
  
to do. I hope that you still love me. I want to thank you.  
  
Even though you shouldn't of, you were the only one  
  
who believed in me, and loved me for who I was.  
  
Thank you. Miguel, I hope that your not too mad  
  
at me. I didn't want to hurt you. I loved you so  
  
much and I couldn't stand you being with Charity  
  
so I plotted. I know its not an excuse but I just wanted  
  
to tell you the way I feel. I love you so much, Miguel  
  
and I always will, even though you'll never love  
  
or forgive me. I am taking our baby with me.  
  
Sorry that you'll never get to see him, but he  
  
will be safe with me. You dont have to worry about  
  
upsetting Charity this way, and you can live your  
  
life guilt and responsibility free. I hope you remember  
  
me still as I was and not how I am, and remember  
  
that I was your best friend and that I never meant  
  
to hurt you. To everyone else, I'm sorry that I caused  
  
you pain or made you cry. I truly regret it, and if I  
  
could take it back, I would. But I cant. I hope you  
  
except my apology and have fun living your lives  
  
without me. You don't have to worry about me ruining  
  
your life anymore.  
  
I wish everyone all the best.  
  
All my Love,  
  
Kay Bennett  
  
PS: Please dont pity me. The worst thing in life  
  
is pity. Live how you would want to live,  
  
and always follow your dreams, except dont  
  
if people will get hurt along the way. -K  
  
  
  
  
  
She left the note on her dressed and put her fingers to her lips. She kissed her fingers and touched her hand to the page. "I love you everyone." she whispered, taking a deep breath in. She was ready to leave. She quitely crept downstairs, her suitcase in tow. She heard voices from the kitchen and crept by, listening to the conversation.  
  
"I can't believe it. I really can't." Sam sighed.  
  
"I told you! I told you didnt I? I was the only one who knew how truly evil Kay was. No one would listen to me. You really should have you know." Grace insisted.  
  
"Mom!" Jessica exclaimed. "We didn't know, we really didn't. I always knew she was bad, all these little schemes like getting Miguel to dance with her at the reception...but this? I dont understand."  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you Miguel." said Charity softly. "I was wrong."  
  
"So was I, Charity. I should have noticed that Kay was obsessed with me. I should have stopped it from the beginning. I just was really clueless. I didn't know at all."  
  
"None of us did, Miguel." Charity said.  
  
"I kind of did." Simone piped up. "I didn't mean to keep anything from anybody, but what she told me wasn't as serious as Zombies, or seducing Miguel."  
  
"It's okay Simone." Charity said. "I forgive you."  
  
"Miguel I apologize for putting you through so much." Sam said sadly. "I thought that you were taking advantage of my daughter, when it was Kay trying to seduce you."  
  
"Its alright, Mr. Bennett." Miguel said quietly.  
  
"What are you going to do about the baby Miguel?" Charity asked.  
  
"It's still mine." Miguel sighed. "I'll try to deal with Kay...It'll be hard."  
  
"I can come with you and her to the appointments." Charity said sweetly.  
  
"Charity, your so wonderful."  
  
  
  
Kay had enough. She frowned, tears trickling down her face. They really thought that little of her. All she wanted was love. No one cared though. No one cared.  
  
She walked out the door and quietly shut it, so they didn't know that she was leaving.  
  
They were probably going to celebrate...  
  
Suddenly Kay breathed in a gust of wind. She breathed hard, and touched her throat, in fear.  
  
The wind was really strong and blowing trees left and right. The snow that was falling from the air, and the snow that was already on the ground was blowing everywhere. A blizzard. Kay couldn't see her way. She looked back at her door, yerning for warmness. NO. She couldn't go back. Nothing was left for her here. No one cared. She took a deep breath in and started on her journey.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- Shocking News  
  
  
  
1 HOUR LATER  
  
  
  
Everyone was sitting around the kitchen table smiling. Jessica was telling a funny story and everyone errupted in laughter. Grace stood up, taking everyone's plates. She made them sandwiches for lunch. She took out a plate and put some bread on it. She spread on some butter and got some other stuff to put on it.  
  
"I'm making a sandwich for Kay." she explained with a sigh. "Even though I'm mad at her, she's still my daughter and I need to feed her."  
  
"Honey, your so sweet." Sam said, standing up and kissing his wife on the cheek.  
  
"I don't know how you can be so nice to someone who's caused you so much pain." Miguel, said shaking his head.  
  
"I'm her mother, Miguel. Now I'll be right back. I'll tell you how she's doing when I'm back."  
  
Grace walked upstairs, smirking. Kay wasn't going to plot against anyone else anymore.  
  
"Kay!" she called as she walked down the hallway. "I have some lunch for you."  
  
She knocked on the door. "God knows you don't deserve it, but here's some anyways....Kay? Fine be mad at me. I'm coming in anyways." she walked in and placed her lunch on the bed. Where was she?  
  
Grace looked out the window. Yikes there was a really big blizzard. "Kay!" she yelled. "Where are you? Hiding isnt going to do." she opened Kay's closet to see most of her clothes gone. She looked down to the ground of it, and saw her travelling case gone to. Grace was frantic. She looked in the bank where Kay kept her savings. All of it was gone. Then she saw a note in Kay's handwriting. She gasped.  
  
Just then she heard a scream from downstairs. Grace grabbed the note and ran downstairs.  
  
"What? What is it? Who screamed?" she asked.  
  
"Charity!" Miguel exclaimed. "I don't know whats wrong!"  
  
Charity was sitting on the living room couch, with her head in her hands. Everything was standing around her, asking her questions.  
  
She looked up, and gulped. "I-I had a premonition." she whispered her voice shaky. Her eyes were full of tears and her bottom lip was trembling.  
  
"Charity!" Miguel said frantically. He sat down and held her in his arms. "What was it? Was Kay doing harm to anyone else?"  
  
Charity shook her head.  
  
"Was it about Kay?" he asked.  
  
Charity nodded frantically.  
  
"Kay...Kay's body, in the snow....bleeding." She had another flash of Kay's bleeding body that was tinted blue. She screeched.  
  
"Oh my god Charity!" Jessica yelped. "Your premonitions always come true."  
  
"No, no thats not going to happen." Miguel said, shaking his head. "Kay's in her room." They all looked up at Grace. "Isn't she?" he asked.  
  
Grace shook her head, tears falling down her face. "All her stuff was gone." she explained, her voice breaking. "She left this note." she handed it to Sam, with a trembling hand.  
  
Everyone gasped, and Sam took it and read it out.  
  
"Dear Everyone. I'm so incredibly sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I've ruined your life and you have no idea the regret and sadness I feel because of it. Not that you care." Jessica started to cry. "I'm running away to somewhere else. Somewhere where I can start a new life without people judging me and where I can be accepted for who I am. Faults and all. I hope someday you can forgive me but I sincerely doubt it...Daddy- " he gulped his eyes filling up with tears...  
  
"Daddy," he continued. "I'm sorry your dissapointed in me. Thats the last thing that I wanted to do. I hope you still love me. I want to thank you. Even though you shouldn't of, you were the only one who believed in me and loved me for who I was. Thank you...Miguel." he said looking at Miguel.  
  
Miguel nodded, startled to hear what Kay had to say.  
  
"I hope that your not too mad at me. I didn't want to hurt you. I loved you so much and I couldn't stand you being with Charity, so I plotted. I know it's not an excuse but I just wanted to tell you the way that I feel. I love you, so much, Miguel. Even though you'll never love or forgive me. I am taking our baby with me. Sorry that you'll never get to see him, but he'll be safe with me. You don't have to worry about upsetting Charity this way, and you can live your life guilt and responsibility free."  
  
Charity started to softly cry at that point. Miguel looked on, with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I hope you remember me still as I was, and not how I am, and remember that I was your best friend and never meant to hurt you. To everyone else, I'm sorry that I caused you pain or made you cry. I truly regret it, and if I could take it back I would. But I can't. I hope you accept my apology and continue to live your lives and have fun without me. You dont have to worry about me ruining your lives anymore. I wish everyone the best. All my Love, Kay Bennett." he sighed.  
  
"She wasn't ruining our lives Daddy!" exclaimed Jessica.  
  
"I know Jessica." he sighed. "Theres a P.S..." he started to read the end. "Please don't pity me. The worst thing in life is pity. Live how you want to live and always follow your dreams, except don't if you'll hurt other people along the way...K."  
  
"Oh Sam!" Grace cried. "I never meant to hurt her or be so mean. I should have never threatened her or shown everyone the diary!"  
  
"It's okay Grace." he said taking her into his arms. "Everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"I wish we would have told Kay that." Jessica said sadly.  
  
"DAMN!" Miguel yelled, slamming his fist on the wall.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey Miguel! None of that!" Simone exclaimed, taking Miguel away from the wall.  
  
"She can't die Simone. She just can't."  
  
"No." Charity said, shaking her head sadly. "She can't. I feel so bad.. I slapped her!"  
  
A look of shock came over Miguel. "The last thing I said to her is that I wanted her and the baby to die a slow and painful death.."  
  
"Miguel!" Jessica exclaimed. "How could you say such a mean thing?"  
  
"I was mad..." Miguel said sadly. "We have to call the police!"  
  
"Good idea." Grace said rushing to the phone.  
  
Miguel whispered to Sam. "Lets go look for her ourselves too." Sam nodded.  
  
"Whats going on?" asked David as him and John walked in the room.  
  
"Oh David!" exclaimed Grace as she got off of the phone. "Kay ran away! Blizzard! Charity's premonition..going to die in snow..We were so mean and yelled at her before she left!" she started crying.  
  
"Oh no!" David exclaimed. He didn't personally like Kay, but he didn't want her to die in the blizzard. "What did you do?"  
  
"Grace called the rest of my force." Sam explained. "Me and Miguel are going to go pick up Hank and Luis, and were going to go look for her on our own too."  
  
"Let me help!" insisted David.  
  
"I don't know." Sam said reluctantly. "I suppose..."  
  
"John, do you want to help too?" he asked his son. John nodded.  
  
"I have to help my half sister."  
  
"Theres a big party at the Crane house." Sam said leading the men out of the door. "Luis is there. Lets go get him."  
  
They ran out of the door, on their search for Kay. But what if they were too late?  
  
  
  
*********END OF PART ONE*************  
  
  
  
Thats the End of the First Part of the Two-Part short Story, Truth. The next half will be added to this as a chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. Any comments are very much appreicated. I don't mind (actually I encourage) Creative critisism, but please keep it nice. I have two other Kay stories here if your intrested, which I will be updating soon. The second Choice (a kaguel fic) and False Hope (kaguel/foxay) I also have a kaguel site. http://www.geocities.com/kay_miguel_4ever in case you are intrested. Please remember to reply. Replies are very important to me, and I will need at least 5 to continue with my next part. Thank you for reading! Have a great day! Love always, Amanda 


	2. Part Two: Life or Death

PART TWO- Life or Death  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- A frantic search  
  
Sam ran up the stairs of the Crane house in the freezing cold and knocked on the door.  
  
The maid came. "Is Luis here?" he asked anxiously.  
  
"Yes." she said. "How can I help you."  
  
"Get me him quick!" Sam exclaimed. "Its an emergency!"  
  
The maid rushed to get Luis.  
  
Luis came to the door followed by Ethan, Gwen, Theresa, Fox, and Sheridan.  
  
"Hey Sam. What is it?" he asked. He noticed Miguel, David and John behind him. "Whats going on?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Kay ran away...In the blizzard."  
  
"What?!" asked Luis. "Its crazy out there, I'm surprised you even got here."  
  
"I know! Luis we need to look for her! Charity had a premonition, Kay dying in the snow. We were all mad at her before she left. We yelled at her and told her we never wanted to see her again. I 'm afraid thats going to come true, and she wont know how much I love her! Imagine! The last thing I said to my daughter was that I didnt feel like talking to her."  
  
Everyone stood in shocked silence. "O-of course I'll help you!" Luis exclaimed.  
  
"Oh Miguel!" Theresa said hugging her brother. "Will she be okay?"  
  
"I hope so Theresa. I told her before she left that I hoped that she would die a slow painful death. I fear that my thought will come true!"  
  
"Nonsense Miguel! She will be fine. Have faith."  
  
"My sister!" exclaimed Ethan, Gwen touched his arm. "I have to help!"  
  
"I'll help too." nodded Fox. For once in his life, he was serious.  
  
"You better not whine about the cold." Ethan said to his brother, glaring.  
  
"I wont!" insisted Fox.  
  
"Where's Grace..how is she?" asked Sheridan.  
  
"She's home with Jessica, Charity and Simone. Simone called her parents. TC's going to meet us here, with Chad, and Whitney and Eve went to stay with Grace. She's beside herself with guilt. She feels that shes responsible for Kay running away."  
  
"I'll go stay with her." Sheridan insisted.  
  
"Me too," Gwen nodded.  
  
"I will too." Theresa agreed. "We will get hot chocolate and warm blankets ready for when you come back. Please try hard!"  
  
TC got back, and the women headed over to The Bennett house.  
  
  
  
Kay struggled through the blizzard, wincing as the cold stung her open face. She clutched her stomach, which was in terrible pain. She took a few more steps, and looked around. She couldn't see anything. The wind was too cloudy with snow. She had no idea where she was. The pain was too much.  
  
She fell to the ground, holding her stomach in pain. She got suddenly very warm and numb.  
  
This was how she and her baby were going to die.  
  
This was her punishment. Her punishment, for being so evil.  
  
Guess Miguel would get his wish. She and her baby would die a long and painful death.  
  
She wondered if they discovered that she was gone yet. They probably didn't care anyways. No one cared about her. No one would come to her funeral.  
  
"Please god." she whispered quietly. "If you let me live, I promise I will be a new person. I will never plot against anyone again. I'll be good. And I'm never going back on this promise ever. I swear. Not like I did before, this time I'm serious. I just want to live... Even if I have nothing left here to live for. I'm too scared to die..." and with that last whisper her eyes shut. She blacked out. Only god could decide whether she would live or die.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Happy Discovery  
  
  
  
"KAYYYY!" Miguel yelled over the icey feild. He, Sam, Ethan and Fox were looking in the nearby feilds and by the ports. David, John, TC, and Luis were looking in the town, while the police were doing house searches. "We'll never find her!" he cried.  
  
"Dont say that Miguel!" Ethan exclaimed. "We have to find my sister."  
  
They ran over to the ports.  
  
"Maybe she's here." Fox suggested.  
  
"We have to look." Sam said determinely. "Everywhere."  
  
"KAY!" Fox yelled.  
  
"KAY! ITS ETHAN!" hollored Ethan.  
  
"We're never going to get anywhere by ourselves. Our voices are so quiet." Sam pointed out.  
  
"Your right." Said Fox. "Lets yell all together."  
  
"By my count." said Miguel. "one...two....THREE."  
  
"KAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" they all yelled in unison at the top of their lungs.  
  
No answer. They reached the port. No one else was there, since everyone was in their homes.  
  
"Ahh I understand." said Fox.  
  
"What?" asked an exasperated Ethan. "This is no time to think about other matters!"  
  
"Its plently time." Fox mused wisely. "Its windy, going the opposite way. Our voices are being carried backwards, to nothing."  
  
"You know what? I think he's right." sighed Sam.  
  
They looked around. Just then, in the darkness, Miguel spotted a heap, laying on the ground.  
  
Without anyone else seeing, he ran over to it.  
  
It was Kay. She was tinted blue and her eyes were closed. She was clutching her stomach, and her bag was laying on the ground.  
  
"I FOUND HER!" he yelled out. He scooped up Kay into his arms. Sam, Ethan and Fox ran over.  
  
"Is she alright?" asked Fox.  
  
"I dont know." Miguel said sadly. "She's unconcious."  
  
"Lets get her to a hospital quick!" exclaimed Ethan. "I'll call Doctor Russell and tell her to get over to the hospital with everyone else...then I'll call Luis and the other search party. Come on, we have to get her there quickly!"  
  
Miguel ran through the field carrying Kay in his arm. Fox, Ethan and Sam followed.  
  
"Please Kay. Please hold on." he looked up to the sky, and whispered. "Oh, God, if you let her live I will never ignore her again. I promise. I'll take full responsibility for her and the baby... that is if the baby lives."  
  
  
  
  
  
Back at the Bennett house, Grace had explained the happenings to everyone. Everyone felt sorry for Grace but agreed that they had been to harsh on Kay.  
  
"I never really liked her or gave her a chance." Theresa said sadly. "I really regret that. She seems like a nice, missunderstood person."  
  
"All she ever wanted was to be loved." Charity said quietly. "Everythings my fault. If only I hadn't come to the town--"  
  
"Stop, Charity. Its not your fault." said Jessica. "I know this does sound harsh but Kay brought everyone's madness on herself. She doesn't deserve to die in a blizzard, but she did deserve a wake up call."  
  
"Still, I dont want her to remember me as the girl who slapped her." Charity said sadly.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Grace jumped for it.  
  
"What...you did? THANK GOD. Oh, oh yes, we'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
"What, what is it?" Simone asked, eager on news of her best friend.  
  
"Kay was found by the port. She was unconcious, but they found her. They're bringing her to the hospital, and we should go there now."  
  
They all grabbed their coats and ran for the door.  
  
"I hope she's alright Aunt Grace." said Charity.  
  
"So do I, Charity. So do I."  
  
  
  
Chapter 3- If Only  
  
  
  
All the women rushed into the hospitals to find all their husbands, boyfriends, friends ect sitting on the chairs awaiting Kay's fate.  
  
"Miguel!" Charity yelled running over to her boyfriend. "Is Kay alright?"  
  
"I don't know." he said quietly.  
  
"What happened?" she asked, taking his hand, as she sat beside him.  
  
"I was the first to find her." he whispered. "I came over to where I saw a shadow and saw her body. She was tinted blue, and her lips were chapped. Her eyes were closed and she was holding her stomach. It was horrible, seeing her so lifeless...and to know that I'm what caused it?"  
  
"Miguel!" Charity insisted. "Don't do that to yourself! You know it was all of us, not just you." "You have nothing to feel bad about. She didnt love you."  
  
"Miguel! I called her names and I slapped her. I was just so mad. I didn't think I could ever do that to a living person ever in my life.." Miguel just nodded at that.  
  
"I can't believe what I said, though."  
  
"What did you say exactly?"  
  
  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Next was Miguel. Her beloved Miguel.  
  
"I dont know what happened with you Kay." he said quietly. "Before we were such good friends, you were such a nice person. Somehow it all changed. I dont recognize the person in front of me. I can't believe you would do this much to cause pain to Charity. I love her so much, and if you truly loved me you would let me be happy with her. I cant even list all the mean things you've done. You've caused misery and sorrow. Kay thats you! Misery and sorrow! Thats what follows you everywhere! I HATE YOU KAY BENNETT. I HATE WHAT YOU'VE DONE. I HATE WHAT YOU'VE BECOME. I HOPE YOU AND THE BABY DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH. WHEN YOUR DYING I'LL COME IN WITH CHARITY AND WE'LL LAUGH IN YOUR FACE!!!" he spitt angrily then ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
**END OF FLASHBACK**  
  
  
  
"Oh." Charity said slowly.  
  
"So you see, she has so much reason to hate me. I hope she doesnt die.. Oh please god don't let her die! Please..."  
  
"I'm going to check on Aunt Grace, okay Miguel?" Charity whispered.  
  
Miguel nodded, he was getting closer to Charity, but he couldn't think of that. Not when Kay and his baby's lives were at stake.  
  
He put his head in his hands and thought. If she died, he would never, ever forgive himself.  
  
"Hey, little brother." said Luis, putting his hand on Miguel's shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting beside Miguel.  
  
"Yeah..I think I'll be ok. Its Kay that we have to be worried about."  
  
"Relax, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
"But she's going to hate me!"  
  
"Why? You didn't make her go out in the cold."  
  
"Yeah, but I said some really mean things to her that caused her to live. I feel partially responsible."  
  
"Why would you do that Miguel? To your best friend Kay?"  
  
"I found out all the bad things she did."  
  
"Oh yeah, I heard about that from Theresa."  
  
"Theresa? How does she know?"  
  
"Grace told her."  
  
"Oh...Alright." there was silence.  
  
"Miguel? Why do you care about Kay so much?" Luis asked.  
  
"Shes my best friend Luis!"  
  
"I dont think shes just your friend." Luis said, a wise smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Miguel defensively. "I love Charity. We are meant to be together, its called Fate, Luis. You should know about that."  
  
"Sometimes fate is overrated, Little brother. Think about it."  
  
"I see what you mean." Miguel nodded. "I will think about it."  
  
"Okay." Luis patted Miguel on the back. "I've leave you to your thoughts."  
  
Why would Luis think that he cared about Kay? Obviously he loved her like a friend, and cared about her deeply, she WAS his best friend after all... But was there something more..?  
  
  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
"Kay, what are you doing here?" Miguel asked as she stepped into his room.  
  
"I'm here to see you Miguel." Kay said with a sexy smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Miguel asked impatiently, as he sat on his bed.  
  
Kay softly shut the door and sat beside him, smiling an evil smile. "Well..." he asked. "What Kay? What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing." Kay said innocently.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
It didn't just stop there though. He had done something stupid that night. Hurt Kay badly, and he hadn't talked to her since, except when he yelled at her..  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
~~Later~~  
  
"Of course Kay. I don't hate you. I love you. Your my best friend in the world."  
  
"Really?" she asked. He nodded. "It makes me feel so much better to hear you say that. She pretended to wipe a tear from her eyes.  
  
His face was close to her's now. He brought her chin up softly with his finger.  
  
"It's ok." he whispered. This was it. The time to act.  
  
She brought her face closer and closer to his. Their lips touched. She was kissing him. Soft sweet simple kisses that made her stomach flutter and her heart beat rapidly.  
  
He pulled away, and looked down.  
  
"That was a mistake." he mumbled.  
  
"No it wasn't miguel!" Kay exclaimed, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You did it because you love me. You know you love me." He shook his head, doubt and descisions clouding his eyes. "Look me in the eye..and tell me you don't love me." she said, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"I dont love you." he simply stated, looking directly into her pools of blue.  
  
She softly cried. Miguel looked away, not wanting to watch.  
  
"Now..." he said coldly. "Get. Out."  
  
"What?" she asked her voice breaking with emotion.  
  
"GET OUT NOW!" he yelled with anger. Kay ran out of the room sobbing, and out the front door.  
  
  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
  
  
He has been such a jerk to her too many times. Why has he done this? Why was he being so distant to his best friend? She's not perfect. She has made many many horrible mistakes. But she's only human, a very sad, lonely person who needs love. He felt something that he couldnt explain.  
  
Somehow he wanted to be the one, to help her feel like she could be loved.  
  
Maybe he could change her. He could make her into a better person.  
  
He could love her for who she was, he knew everything about her--at least he used to.  
  
It had all changed when Charity came to town, but he wanted to make up for not being there for her. If only he was there for her, still close to her, she wouldn't be so destructive and hateful.  
  
He was the one who caused her rift with her mom, her sister, her friend Simone. He was the one who drove her to hurt someone he loved very much, Charity.  
  
He still loved Charity. It hurt thinking of her not in his life, yet he had a special spark with Kay that he hadn't had with Charity. Was it possible to be falling for Kay? To be in love with TWO women at the same time? Maybe... he wasnt sure which one he was meant to be with, but he would find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4- A fresh Start  
  
  
  
  
  
"She's ready to see you know." Eve Russell, told Sam and Grace.  
  
Everyone was sitting around the waiting room, and when the doctor had come, everyone stood up eagerly.  
  
"Is she okay?" asked Charity, as she rushed over to Doctor Russell.  
  
"Not yet, but she will be, Charity." she smiled warmly.  
  
"Is the baby okay?" asked Miguel.  
  
Eve's face fell. "We're not sure yet, Miguel. But it doesnt look good."  
  
Miguel fell to his knees weakly. His eyes brimmed with tears. His baby, his first baby.  
  
He should be releaved, happy that he wouldnt have to take over so much responsibility, but he wasnt. He was downright crushed.  
  
"Mijo!" Pilar rushed over to her son, and helped him to his face. "Are you alright son?"  
  
"My baby." Miguel whispered. "My...first baby...dying?"  
  
"No, Miguel. No the baby will not die. We will pray for him or her."  
  
"Was it a girl or boy?" Miguel asked, his eyes filled with tears.  
  
Eve russell, was crushed and replied in a weak voice,  
  
"A girl. Still is a girl, Miguel. Theres a chance that we will save her."  
  
"What are the chances?" asked Miguel.  
  
"About 50/50." sighed Eve.  
  
"Feeling lucky?" muttered Fox under his breath, which received glares from Ethan and Gwen.  
  
"I need to see her. I need to see Kay." Miguel said urgently.  
  
"Miguel," Doctor Russel, stated. "Sam and grace are with her now. You, Charity, Jessica and Simone are next. She requested you."  
  
"Can I see her by myself too please?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, you'll have to ask her."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Then Sam and Grace came out of the room, their faces downcast with sadness of hurting their daughter, but small smiles were on their faces. She was okay.  
  
"How is she?" Miguel asked eagerly.  
  
"Better. Much better." Grace smiled. "She forgives me." Tears welled up in her eyes. "She actually forgives me. I love that girl so much." Sam whispered to her, and took her over to the chairs to comfort her, which, of course, was observed by David and Ivy.  
  
  
  
"Can we see her now?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Sure." Eve smiled. She let Jessica, Simone, Charity and Miguel into Kay's room. There was Kay, laying in bed, weak looking, her light brown hair hanging limply at her shoulders. Her face was pale, her lips chapped, and she had lost the sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Kay!" Jessica rushed over to her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah Jessica." Kay whispered, smiling slightly. "I'm fine. Just feeling stupid."  
  
"You arent stupid Kay." Simone said taking her hand.  
  
"We're sorry, especially me for hurting you. Will you ever forgive us?"  
  
"Of course. If you can forgive me for hurting you." she said quietly.  
  
"Obviously we will!" exclaimed Simone, she patted her hand. "We love you Kay, so much. DONT ever do that again! You scared us to death!"  
  
Kay then noticed Miguel in the corner, starting intently.  
  
"Miguel?" she asked.  
  
He rushed to her side.  
  
"What, whats wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I was going to ask that to you. Still mad at me?"  
  
A small smile, crept on his face. "Not exactly. Can I have some time alone with you?"  
  
"Uh sure." she said confused. "Do you guys mind?"  
  
"No, not at all." said Jessica who followed Simone to the door.  
  
Charity hung back, perplexed by Miguel's sudden change of heart.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Kay." she smiled. "All is forgiven. And Miguel I'll talk to you later, alright?" He nodded.  
  
  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about Miguel?" Kay asked.  
  
"Us." he simply stated.  
  
"Us?" she asked.  
  
"Yep. How do you feel." he sat on the edge of her bed, and touched her forehead.  
  
"Uhh I've been better..." she said quietly. "Whats going on Miguel? Why are you being so nice to me? I thought you wanted me dead."  
  
"I dont Kay..I'm sorry..so sorry. I was just mad."  
  
"Thats understandable. Again, I'm sorry Miguel."  
  
"It's okay dont get worked up." he touched her face.  
  
"So what about us?" she asked. "I didn't even know there was an us." she rolled her eyes. Miguel saw the old kay spark and smiled.  
  
"I've been thinking alot about you and me..." he started. "And im really not sure what I feel." She watched, her expression hard to read. "I still love Charity--" he insisted. "But I think." he leaned down, and she closed her eyes. "I might be falling for you." he moved closer to her and their lips touched in a sweet innocent kiss that was the start of something new. A new beginning perhaps, where they would be together. Or not. But it was different and confusing, something new to dwell on. And that was happiness.  
  
  
  
THE END...(for now)  
  
  
  
I hope you liked the story! Maybe I should continue this on, and count part 1 and 2 as the prologue. What do you think? Should I continue with this? Stuff that hasnt been discovered is, what happened to Kay and Miguel, what happened to Miguel and Charity, what about the baby girl? Did she live? Does Miguel really love Kay? Or is it an infatuation? Is Charity starting to be old news fast?  
  
Please reply and tell me what you think and if you think I should continue or stop here?  
  
Thanks for reading! Please Check out my other Kaguel stories, False Hope and The Second Choice!  
  
Amanda 


End file.
